


Stormy Cuddles

by Duskmoon



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: 1000 word drabble, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, They love each other, Thunderstorms, i finished this at like 2am its bad qwq, my poor son, no beta we die like men, they also conveniently live together, this ones for you norris uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskmoon/pseuds/Duskmoon
Summary: Ramsey has never liked thunderstorms. He’s been afraid of them ever since his “arrest” in Redwood Run. He never gets sleep on nights like these.But maybe his partners can help...
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Stormy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lime_frog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_frog/gifts).



> ADJDNSNSKSKDK THIS IS SO SELF INDULGENT im literally crying. y’all please don’t come for me i just love them so much 
> 
> i wrote this both for myself and for one of my good friends lime!! love you ùwú

Thunder rattled the many buildings seconds after a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, momentarily lighting up the empty streets that were being pelted by an onslaught of heavy rain. Hardly anyone was awake at this time, as the cold and dreary weather drove people into the comfort of their warm homes.

However, for someone like Ramsey Murdoch, home was probably the least warm place he could be at that moment.

Trembling, wrapped up in as many of the far too-thin blankets as he could find, he wished the rain would stop. Curled up into a ball with one hand desperately clutching at the blanket while the other clamped tightly over the pointed ear that wasn’t pushed into the mattress, he whimpered pitifully and tried his best to drown out the horrendous noise outside. Though the scratchy cotton blankets really were only making things worse, as they weren’t warming him up nor were they calming him down. Glancing blearily at the clock on his bedside, he could just barely make out the numbers displayed on the screen.

“3:32.”

He sighed heavily. Great. 

His brief annoyance was cut short by a thrum of pure fear as another clap of thunder sounded, seemingly even louder than the last. Ramsey yelped and shoved his head back under the covers, shivering from both terror and the cold. Images of dust and wood splintering from the ceiling and the thunder echoing ravenously as he buried into whatever blankets he was provided in his old jail cell, if it could even be called that. The sound of sheets of rain slamming into the tin roof, water leaking from the rafters as the whole building creaked and groaned uncertainly. 

Ramsey was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud bang, and as he shot up from bed, he watched in dismay as the clock and every other light visible to him faded away until all he was left with was the suffocating darkness and empty silence filled with nothing except the sounds that terrified him the most. Leaping up and dropping all of his blankets onto the floor, he slammed into the doorframe before making in out of his own room. He stumbled blindly, hitting tables and walls and everything else as he attempted to make his way down the hall, simply guided by fear.

When he finally reached the room he wanted to be in, he fumbled for the doorknob before nearly falling forwards as the door swung open. He quickly regained his balance, but then lost it again as the world grew twisted and his vision spun. His breath came in short, desperate pants, unable to get in enough air to feed his racing heart. Ramsey could feel hot tears streaming down his face as he curled up on his side, hands clenching almost painfully.

Faintly, he could hear dull, far-away murmuring. He wanted to lift his head to see who it was, but his whole body was so sore and heavy, so tired.

He could barely even react as he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, lifting him up gently and placing him down onto something soft. With an aching head and still unsteady breath, he kept his eyes shut tight, though he managed to relax a little when a soft blanket was draped over him. Then he could feel another be placed atop his body, though this one was heavy and weighted. It was oddly comforting. Not to mention how warm the bed was.

The mattress dipped under someone else’s weight, and then suddenly there were strong and comforting arms wrapped around his torso. The figure made soft shushing noises as they rubbed soothing circles into his back. Managing to squint his eyes open for just a moment, he caught a glimpse of who was holding onto him. 

It was Zora, a look of concern replacing her usual smug and contented expression, the one that much resembled a cat that got the cream. Her eyes weren’t focused on him though, they were looking above him. He briefly wondered what she was looking at before he shoved his face into the crook of her neck, still trembling and still crying softly.

His quiere didn’t go unanswered as another weight appeared on his other side, behind his back. He tensed for a moment, antsy due to his lack of vision, but nearly melted as he felt familiar and reassuring hands snake through his hair to comb it out gently. With some sense returned to him, he concluded that the person behind him was none other than Percy, his other beloved partner.

Ramsey felt Percy scoot closer to him, her warmth and Zora’s combined along with both of their soothing ministrations calming him down from his panic attack. Regulating his breathing, he pulled his head from where it was resting on Zora and avoided her worried gaze.

“M’ sorry,” he mumbled halfheartedly, tuckered out after crying but not wanting to be any more of a bother than he’d probably already been. “I-I woke you two up, didn’t I? I’m sorry, it’s s-so stupid, I shouldn’t have-”

“Now don’t you apologize for havin’ a rough time hon. It ain’t nothin’ you can help, you and I know that damn well. Isn’t that right Perce?” The cowgirl chided, and though he couldn’t see her, he knew that Percy had nodded her head. “You listen here. We’re all fraid’ of somethin’, and if you say you’re not then yer bullshittin’ me. Just cause’ you’re afraid of somethin’ doesn’t make you weak are anythin’ like that, and we’re here for you. Okay sweetpea?” 

Ramsey, with a few more stray tears sliding down his face, simply nodded and tucked his tiny body back into Zora’s tall, lanky figure. With her arms around his stomach and Percy’s around his chest, for the first time ever during a thunderstorm, he felt warm, contented, safe and most of all, the one that made him smile the most—

He felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for,,, reading my pointless shit!!! i got sad so i wrote this to feel better and then i passed out lol
> 
> have a great day/night!!!!


End file.
